youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Alex Day
Alex Day (* 8. April 1989, bürgerlich Alex Richard George DayVideo: Bungee Jumping for Beginners. Abgerufen am 25. Mai 2012.) ist ein britischer Videoblogger und Musiker, der durch die Video-Plattform YouTube bekannt wurde. Er betreibt dort einen der meistgesehenen Kanäle des Vereinigten Königreichs. Videoblog Day begann 2006, unter dem Namen Nerimon Videoblogs auf YouTube zu veröffentlichen. Den Künstlernamen, den er als Kind für einen Charakter seiner selbstgeschriebenen Digimon-Fanfiction erfunden hatte, legte er Ende 2013 ab und vloggt auf YouTube seither unter seinem Namen Alex Day. 2009 war Day Teil des Chartjackers-Projekts von BBC Switch, das erfolgreich eine Charity-Single in den britischen Charts platzieren konnte.Bio. Abgerufen am 6. Februar 2014. Days YouTube-Kanal überschritt im November 2013 die Marke von einer Million Abonnenten, sank aber im Zuge seines zeitweiligen Rückzugs wieder. Im Dezember 2014 gab über 980.000 Abonnenten, die veröffentlichten Videos wurden insgesamt mehr als 130 Millionen Mal aufgerufen. . Abgerufen am 25. April 2012. Meistgesehener Beitrag ist mit über 2 Millionen Aufrufen LOST in 3 Minutes, in dem Day die Fernsehserie Lost erklärt.Nerimon: . Abgerufen am 25. April 2012. Musik 2009 veröffentlichte Alex Day mit Parrot Stories sein erstes Soloalbum, das von Tom Milsom produziert wurde. 2010 erschien The World Is Mine (I Don't Know Anything). Neben seinen Aktivitäten als Solo-Künstler ist Day Gründungsmitglied der Band Chameleon Circuit, deren Songs sich thematisch an der Fernsehserie Doctor Who orientieren. Diese veröffentlichte im Juni 2009 ihr selbstbetiteltes Debüt-Album, von dem in der ersten Woche über 1000 Stück verkauft wurden. Das am 12. Juli 2011 erschienene zweite Album Still Got Legs konnte sich in den UK iTunes Album Charts auf Platz 27 und in den iTunes Rock Album Charts auf Rang 4 platzieren. Neben Day sind Charlie McDonnell, Liam Dryden sowie die 2011 hinzugestoßenen Ed Blann und Michael Aranda Mitglied der Band. Gründungsmitglied Chris Beattie stieg vor der Produktion der zweiten Platte aus. Darüber hinaus war Alex Day zusammen mit McDonnell, Ed Blann und Tom Milsom Mitglied der Band Sons of Admirals, die im Juni 2010 das Cat-Stevens-Cover Here Comes My Baby veröffentlichte.charlieissocoollike: . Veröffentlicht am 14. Juni 2010. Abgerufen am 25. April 2012. Die Single erreichte Platz 61 der britischen Charts,Datenbank von polyhex.com, Sucheingabe Sons of Admirals. Abgerufen am 24. August 2011. es berichtete unter anderem The Sun,The Sun: Internet geeks to storm to No1 Veröffentlicht am 30. September 2010. Abgerufen am 24. August 2011. die die Band auch zu einer Live-Session einlud.The Sun: Meet the Suns of Admirals Veröffentlicht am 11. Oktober 2010. Abgerufen am 24. August 2011. Im November 2011 forderte Day seine Abonnenten auf, sein Lied Forever Yours zu unterstützen, um die Weihnachtscharts des Vereinigten Königreichs mit einem originellen Lied zu überraschen, welches nicht aus der Casting-Show-Riege von The X Factor stammt.Nerimon: Veröffentlicht am 10. November 2011. Abgerufen am 27. Dezember 2011. Am 13. November 2011 veröffentlichte Day seine Single Forever Yours auf iTunes und ab dem 18. Dezember, dem ersten Tag der Chartszählung, folgten insgesamt dreizehn Remixes – teilweise von anderen YouTubern, teilweise von ihm selbst geschaffen –, deren gesamte Einnahmen an wohltätige Vereinigungen gehen sollen, größtenteils an World Vision.BBC Newsbeat:YouTube artist aims to top the Christmas charts Abgerufen am 2. Januar 2012. Damit und durch die zusätzliche Veröffentlichung auf Amazon MP3 und seinen Aufruf, die Lieder per iTunes auch an andere zu verschenken, nutzte er Schlupflöcher der Online-Charts, die all diese Verkäufe auf sein Ursprungslied verbuchten. Am 25. Dezember wurde durch die UK Charts verkündet, dass Forever Yours den vierten Platz erlangt hatte, noch vor Künstlern wie Coldplay.musicweek.com: No record label required: Unsigned Alex Day single sells over 50k in a week - more than Coldplay. Abgerufen am 27. Dezember 2011 Damit ist Day der erste Künstler, der jemals in die Top Ten der UK-Charts gelangte, ohne einen Plattenvertrag zu haben und ohne die Unterstützung durch Radio oder Fernsehen. Dabei wurden seiner eigenen Aussage nach über £20,000 für wohltätige Zwecke gesammelt.Nerimon: . Veröffentlicht am 25. Dezember 2011. Abgerufen am 27. Dezember 2011. Andere Aktivitäten Neben seinen Tätigkeiten als Vloger und Musiker arbeitet Alex Day an weiteren Projekten. So entwickelte er mit seinem Cousin Danny Hooper das Kartenspiel Sopio, für welches regelmäßig Meisterschaften stattfinden.Sopiocards: About Sopio Abgerufen am 29. Dezember 2013. Außerdem schuf er das Projekt Lifescouts, bei welchem er metallene Abzeichen für bestimmte Erlebnisse verkauft, welche die Käufer sammeln können; der Name und die Idee lehnt an die Abzeichen der Pfadfinder an.Lifescouts: Lifescouts Abgerufen am 29. Dezember 2013. Am 13. Oktober 2014 veröffentlichte Day ein Buch über die London Underground, welches man ausschließlich über eine von ihm betriebene Internetseite beziehen kann, da es es selbst verlegt.Alex Day: . Veröffentlicht am 13. Oktober 2014. Abgerufen am 4. Dezember 2014. Missbrauchsaffäre Im März 2014 startete eine Serie von öffentlichen Anschuldigungen gegen Day und weitere britische YouTube-Persönlichkeiten, laut denen Day seit seinem 21. Lebensjahr mindestens 11 Mädchen ab dem Alter von 16 Jahren emotional manipuliert und in einigen Fällen sexuell genötigt haben soll.Gavia Baker-Whitelaw: Alex Day and the dangers of YouTube celebrity culture. The Daily Dot. Abgerufen am 23. März 2014. Auf seiner Tumblr-Seite erklärte er am 14. März 2014: Seitdem zog sich Day für mehrere Monate weitgehend aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück, u.a. veröffentlichte er keine Videos auf YouTube und keine Tweets auf Twitter, seine tumblr-Seite ist nicht mehr abrufbar. Am 5. Oktober 2014 machte er ein Video, in dem er über die Anschuldigungen und seine öffentlichen Rückzug spricht. In einem Ansatz der Erklärung stellt er zwei Fälle vor, die er als geringe Delikte einordnet, und kritisiert die in seinen Augen aufhetzende Tumblr-Gemeinschaft, die ihm nicht die Chance gegeben habe, seine Sicht der Vorkommnisse mitzuteilen.Alex Day: . Veröffentlicht am 5. Oktober 2014. Abgerufen am 4. Dezember 2014. Seitdem veröffentlicht Day wieder sporadisch Videos und Tweets. Während auf YouTube die Anzahl negativer Kommentare unter seinen Videos abnimmt, sank seine Abonnentenzahl am 28. November erstmals unter die Marke von 1 Million.VidStatsX: Alex Day YouTube Channel Stats Abgerufen am 4. Dezember 2014. Diskografie * 2009: Chameleon Circuit (mit Chameleon Circuit, DFTBA Records) * 2009: Parrot Stories (CD/Download, DFTBA Records) * 2010: 117% Complete (EP, CD/Download, DFTBA Records) * 2010: The World Is Mine (I Don’t Know Anything) (CD/Download, DFTBA Records) * 2010: Soup Sessions Acoustic (EP, CD/Download, DFTBA Records) * 2011: Still Got Legs (mit Chameleon Circuit, DFTBA Records) * 2013: I've Got What It Takes (CD/Download, DFTBA Records) Weblinks * Ryan Holiday: Are YouTube and Chart Sensation Alex Day the Future of Music? (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geboren 1989 Kategorie:Britische YouTuber Kategorie:Gründung 2006